ZeldaPOVSkywardSword
by MinishCapLink
Summary: I made this Fan Fiction in a math class one day and I decided to upload it. It's about how Zelda felt during the events of Skyward Sword
1. Chapter 1

Zelda's POV: Skyward Sword

It's been two months since the quest has finished, and of course, my dad wanted to know exactly what happened. He always tries to know what I did and what happened to me. It's kind of annoying sometimes. Thankfully he gave me two months to relax. It all started the day of the tournament for knighthood. Groose and his gang somehow were entered. I feared they would cheat and they did! I'll get to that later. They first started with sabotage though. I urged him, well made him, practice before the tournament. I was scared to death when his loftwing didn't come. I swear I was shaking. Once I wasn't petrified, I jumped after him to rescue him. He already seemed to be losing oxygen. "If I don't get there in time… Well, let's not think that way." I thought to myself. I when I was within 3meters of him I called my loftwing. She came underneath me and I clung to her in a way a child might to a blanket. We kept spiraling down and eventually closed the 3 meters. My loftwing was already urging to gain altitude since we were close to the cloud line. When Link was in my reach, I grabbed his shirt. I held onto him as my loftwing and I came under him. I could see his face now which scared me. His face seemed to be suffocating on nothing. My loftwing instantly spread its wings and caught Link. We rose to the surface and let him down. He flopped onto the grass as I checked his pulse and breathing. "He's alive." I said happily. About 2 minutes later he awoke. He questioned me about his loftwing. "I don't know why he didn't come. It's against they're nature not to obey." I answered, "Maybe he was kidnapped." The look on Link's face made me realize that was what happened. "Groose…" Link whispered. He charged around Skyloft looking for Groose. I helped search and I found Groose and his gang surrounding Link. I knew that I was the only one he'd listen to. I stomped up to him and told him to back off. He quickly obeyed and left Link alone. He said our superstitions were confirmed, Groose had kidnapped his bird. I immediately started searching with him. I have to say, Skyloft is beautiful. With the endless waterfall cascading off the west side, and the colorful rainbows created by the mist, I was in love. But this was no time to be admiring Skyloft's beauty. After about 5 minutes of searching my bird cawed. He started flying underneath Skyloft and I saw Link reaching in between some wooden bars petting, his loftwing? "_HE FOUND IT!_" I thought. I came landed as he cut his loftwing free. I looked at him saying, "You found him. Good. Now you can compete!" He nodded in agreement as we flew over to the tournament.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link and I came back just in time for the tournament. When Groose saw Link on his bird he was stunned. When he got out of his state of shock, he muttered something to Cawlin. Cawlin nodded in agreement to whatever he said. My dad and the other instructor had everyone line up so they could start the tournament. Once everyone had lined up, the tournament begun. They all sprinted towards the end of the wooden bridge. Groose was the first to jump, followed by Stritch, Cawlin in third, and Link last. They all went spread-eagle and called their loftwings. It was a magnificent sight, all sorts of colors being carried by the wind, jet streams coming off the ends of the loftwings' wings. Link started closing the distance between him and the trophy what would knight him. But, as soon as the trophy was in arm's reach, Groose smacked him aside. All three other competitors soared past Link. When Link finally gained control over his loftwing again, the cheating happened.

Cawlin started the most questionable technique of cheating ever. He took an egg out of thin air and flung it at Link having deadly accuracy. Link tried to avoid them, but they would nearly always hit him. Once Link realized the eggs couldn't be avoided, he started to power through them. I could tell Link was starting to hate eggs now. "Isn't that cheating?" I asked my father. "Alas, it will go. A knight has to be clever and think outside the box." My father answered grimly. Link had now passed Cawlin and was next to Strich. Cawlin flung another egg at Link, but missed terribly. The wind had taken it and moved it so it splattered on Strich's back. Strich turned around and said, "He's the enemie! Not me!" I guess I haven't realized Link's flying skill. He had already covered 30 meters within the time of Strich yelling that at Cawlin. The trophy loftwing started to rise upwards, but Link had predicted that. In the blink of an eye he flew above Groose, closed the small distance between him and the trophy and yanked it off the rope.

He started to fly towards Skyloft, victory and relief in his eyes. When he was close enough I sprinted off the bridge and free fell onto Link's loftwing and landed right next to him. I leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Good job, Sir Link." He smiled at the teasing as we flew towards the goddess statue on Skyloft.

He flew us to the top, next to the goddess' head. I turned to him and said, "Hand me the statue." He obeyed and handed it over. I looked at the goddess and said, "Let the ceremony begin." I set the statue down in a small compartment and started to sing my lines, "Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land. Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear." With that I turned to him and handed him the sail cloth. I said, "Now, to use it. You can use the sail cloth to glide down, and what better way to learn then to do! Since we're up high… JUMP!" He looked startled at the idea as I shoved him off the platform we were standing on. He free fell towards the ground and at the last possible moment used the sail cloth. When I saw him land, I got on my loftwing and soared down to greet him. Once I was down there I looked at him and said, "Hey Link, since this is over. Do you want to go fly with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We set out on our loftwings for a relaxing soar around Skyloft. We were enjoying the view of the chimneys puffing out small puffs of smoke, the infinite waterfall cascading into the unknown, the statue of the goddess with her never ending beauty, and the academy glistening in the sun light. On our third time around the wind started to change. Usually the wind had a slight breeze to the east, but now it got all choppy. Our loftwings were thrown off balance by the current as a black and brown tornado appeared. I was thrown off my loftwing into the destructive wind tunnel. My last sight was of Link trying to spiral down on his loftwing to save me.

My next memories were in a sleeping bag surrounded by tons of, trees? There aren't this many trees. I look over and see a stack of oak logs with a blazing fire on top. My gaze lingers at the fire questioning why it's there. I decide to look up and see something that startles me. A woman in her late twenties watching me. She is wearing a black jumpsuit with so many symbols sewed into the fabric. The only one I could make out was a big red eye on her chest. She had a serious face with a tear and another eye painted on. "You're awake. Eat up, we have to keep moving." She said when she noticed me looking at her. "I'm sorry for my rudeness but, who are you? Why am I alive? Where are we? And where are you taking me?" I asked her. I've never seen such a sea of green though. It's quite the sight, the different shades of green swaying in the wind. We don't have this at Skyloft. "No, it is my fault I haven't introduced myself holy goddess. My name is Impa, I protect the flows of time and you. I have always been watching over you. You are in the Faron Woods, the main forest on earth. I was watching from a distance when I saw the black tornado come by. I knew it was Ghirahim. I am taking you to the Gate of Time so you will be safe." She answered apologetically. "Who is Ghirahim?" I asked curiously. "He is one of the most powerful beings alive as well as the last member of the Demon Tribe." She answered. Does she have any emotions? "Wait, you said Demon Tribe, the one from the tales?" I asked with curiosity. "They aren't tales. They are true." She answered with still no emotion. "We must be on the road soon, eat up." She added as she pointed towards some bread and water.


End file.
